Te Esperaré
by IsaDaYDrEaMer
Summary: Tal vez debería descansar…tal vez recostarme…aquí…solo un momento…tal vez…solo unos segundos…tal vez… tal vez…solo….¿por qué?...¿por qué te fuiste gwanur?. Él último momento de la vida de Elrohir en Arda. Oneshot.


Se escabulló por los pasillos observando todo con la sensación extrañada de que sus recuerdos no eran posibles

Te Esperaré

Por: IsaDaYDrEaMer

Aclaraciones: Los pensamientos están en _cursiva_.

**Daeradar:** Abuelo.

**Adar:** Papá.

**Naneth:** Mamá.

**Elleth:** Elfa.

**Gwanur:** Hermano Gemelo.

**Elfling:** Niño elfo.

Se escabulló por los pasillos observando todo con la sensación extraña de que sus recuerdos no eran posibles. _Que irónico, pensar que existió el tiempo en que viví aquí como Señor, y ahora me siento un extraño. _A lo lejos hizo su maravillosa aparición el jardín, que más allá de una sonrisa dejó cruzar una sombra oscura en sus ojos; ¿Dónde estaban las hermosas flores que allí crecían? ¿Y los caminos que cruzaban, con naturalidad, el pequeño oasis? No había nada de lo que había sido Imladris, de la Última Morada, de Rivendel, de su hogar.

-¿Cuándo vine la última vez?

La suave brisa se llevó la retórica pregunta, en tanto que lo llenaba con imágenes de edades pasadas. Había estado allí cuando los últimos elfos partieron de Arda con su daerada; pero él y Elladan permanecieron por un tiempo más hasta que Eldarion murió y dejaron su propio reino para habitar en Gondor.

Desde la Ciudad Blanca vieron a su hermana desvanecerse entre los mellyrn de Lorien, invocando la imagen de su madre, ausente, desgarrada y sin vida antes de que abandonara las costas. -Im meleth naneth, im meleth_-_ el murmullo escapó sus labios cargados de un sabor amargo, junto a la culpa que lo cazaba siempre, recordando que nunca más volvería a verla, que jamás la abrazaría, o diría cuanto la amaba, sobretodo no podría ver sus ojos otra vez, su sonrisa y oír su tierna voz, no tendría la oportunidad de decirle que la extrañaba. No habían palabras para decir como lamentaba haber llegado demasiado tarde aquel día, cuando todo su mundo se cayó en pedazos. (Te amo mamá, te amo).

Otro pensamiento lo sobrellevó, _¿Cómo estará Adar?, _sabía que Elrond era, seguramente, mucho más feliz de lo que había sido en su prolongada vida en la Tierra Media, pero no podía evitar preguntarse, _¿Nos extraña? ¿Será posible que lo hayamos decepcionado tanto al escoger la mortalidad que ya no nos extraña?___Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo vertiginosamente intentando hacer a un lado sus propias preguntas, tratando de evitar sentirse vulnerable; vulnerable a un recuerdo lejano; donde oía a su adar hablar de Elros, su propio gemelo, siempre con un tono de amor y tristeza, pero cuando mencionaba la decisión de Elros otro sentimiento se escurría entre sus palabras, una que no podía nombrar, tal vez era decepción o arrepentimientos, resentimiento, culpa tal vez; él nunca lo podría decir, pero tenía la impresión que la decisión que ellos habían tomado por la mortalidad, a mansalva traía ese mismo sentimiento a su voz.

Distraídamente continuó el camino mientras su mente cavilaba esas ideas, hasta que llegó al primer pequeño puente sobre el río donde tuvo que respirar profundamente para no llorar. Su naneth solía llevarlo a ese mismo puentecito a jugar, le tomaba en brazos y se sentaba en la orilla con él, cantando las antiguas odas, o contándole las historias de las batallas de antaño, con dragones, balrogs, hombres lobos, vampiros y alguna que otra historia de amor; pero los momentos mas entrañables eran aquellos en los que lo abrazaba y dejaba que el silencio hablara por los dos. En días distintos también llevaría a Elladan a solas, otros iban los tres, pero esos pequeños momentos a solas se hicieron escasos con el tiempo hasta que ella partió al Oeste, a Aman, siendo más un fantasma que una elleth.

Así se presentaba el puente ahora, como un fantasma de lo que había sido, destruido y abandonado; era increíble que la estructura que los elfos hicieron y habitaron por edades ahora estaban carcomidas por el tiempo, dejando a su paso una bizarra construcción que mantenía un deje élfico, pero ya no su magnificencia. Justamente como en Lorien, Caras Galadhon ya no brillaba en el sol con gloria, ya nadie cantaba, los puentes y escaleras hacía mucho que se habían caído; dejando un sin fin de talans sin acceso, el primero fue el más grande de todos, donde sus abuelos solían vivir.

La nostalgia ganaba una batalla interna que ya no estaba dispuesto a luchar, no tenía forma de decir cuanto extrañaba a sus abuelos, a sus padres, a Glorfindel y Erector. _¡Cómo no extrañar a esos dos! _se dijo mentalmentecon un amago de sonrisa. El guerrero de la Flor Dorada había sido su amigo y maestro, con una pincelada de locura en cada lección y vivencia haciendo sus inmortales vidas más llevaderas, mientras que el Jefe de Consejeros era ese mentor estricto, disciplinado y por lo tanto el objetivo de sus bromas; claro que verdad dicha, el culpable de ese "inapropiado comportamiento" no era otro que Celeborn, con su propio espíritu juvenil e iniciativa a sacar una risa culpable de sus nietos a costa de cualquiera. _Claro que también podíamos sonrojarle cuando se trataba de poner muy serio con nosotros. _

¡Ah recuerdos! Hasta se atrevería a decir que extrañaba las frías y severas miradas de Elrond, no importaba cuantas veces Aragorn le había asegurado que las suyas no tenían nada que envidarles a las de su padre. Se adentró en el bosque lateral de Imladris, infinitas veces había perseguido al pequeño Estel por ese bosque hasta los pasillos de la casa, rogando a Elbereth que Elrond no se enterara de lo que su pequeño hijo había hecho esta vez, así tal vez no quedaría castigado por la imprudencia del "pequeño renacuajo", como lo llamaba Elladan. Había pasado horas tratando de enseñarle al impaciente mortal a usar un arco, una espada y montar a caballo, y largos días junto a Glorfindel enseñandole las técnicas de supervivencia que finalmente calaron a su cerebro. _Lo valió, _pensó viendo el cielo, recordando encontrar al pequeño en una esquina tratando de caminar como un elfo. Él y su padre eran la razón de que ellos escogieran permanecer en las costas de Arda, abandonando la promesa de las Tierras Imperecederas.

Y él, la razón de ese conflicto de emociones, había tomado el corazón de su pequeña hermana, de la hermosísima Arwen Undômiel, que también había elegido la mortalidad para casarse con Estel. _Ahora son tan distantes los días, cuando Arwen me gritaba por una travesura, _recordaba como la elleth llegaba junto a su madre reclamando la "atrocidad" que le habían hecho, o simplemente se las jugaría de regreso, para que después Celebrian los castigara a ellos, sin esconder lo divertido que todo aquello le parecía. Esa voz era como un solo pájaro cantando entre mucho ruido, así era su memoria ahora, más clara era la cara de incredulidad de Elrond mientras su esposa se sonreía de la travesura de su hija, ¿C_uantas veces también nos vio así a nosotros? _la pregunta resonó como eco hasta que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse de pie.

_Tal vez debería descansar…tal vez recostarme…aquí…solo un momento…tal vez…solo unos segundos…tal vez….tal vez…solo….¿por qué?...¿por qué te fuiste gwanur?_

Se recostó contra el árbol que encaraba un pequeño claro, su respiración era agitada y dolorosa, como si hubiera corrido millas de millas. Sabía que de entre todas las cosas y personas que echaba de menos, la única que golpeaba su corazón con aquella fuerza era su hermano, su gemelo, Elladan. Por milenios habían vivido juntos, hasta que cien años atrás un conflicto sin relevancia le había arrebatado a esa única persona. Un problema entre Gondor y Rohan sobre algo que ya no podía recordar que era, se fue agrandando más y más, hasta que se declararon en guerra, no duró ni dos años; ni hubo muchos muertos, pero justamente entre los pocos que había que contar tenía que estar Elladan.

Todo había pasado de la forma más inverosímil; después de tres días en Lorien, recorriendo sus pasajes, añorando lo que ya no estaba allí, decidieron regresar a Gondor; pero un grupo pequeño de quince soldados los emboscaron, de pronto eran demasiados para ellos dos, estaba tratando de hacerse a los caballos para escapar, pero Elladan no lograba alejarse del punto donde luchaba, así que se acercó para ayudarlo. Oyó como le pedía que lo cubriera, pero estaba muy lejos aún, en un parpadeo una espada perforó su costado y cayó al piso, inmediatamente los rohirrim se retiraron, solo buscaban hacer daño, dejar un mensajero de la fuerza del oponente de Gondor. _¡Humanos insensatos, en pocos cientos de años habían olvidado las alianzas antes hechas, habían desecho el trabajo de reyes y la sangre de pueblos completos!_

Las lágrimas acariciaron su rostro una a una hasta que no podía dejar de llorar, deslizándose al piso cansado, culpable, despedazado, desesperado y solo, cada vez era más difícil respirar,_ ¡¡_ _NO LO SALVÉ ! ! ¡COMO A NANETH, NO LO SALVE! _

Mientras los jinetes se alejaban a todo galope, él se había agachado para tomar a Elladan entre sus brazos, suplicándole a Manwe, a Ulmo, a Eru que no le quitaran a su hermano, pero los ojos negros que tanto quería ver brillar perdían la luz de los eldar; los reclamaba la ceguera del sueño del que no despertaría nunca. Aún en ese momento, Elladan le medio sonrió y suspiro diciendo: "im innas deri" (Te esperaré).

Por milenios habían jugando juntos, peleando juntos, incluso hecho frente a la decisión más difícil; sus vidas estaban entrelazadas alrededor de cosas o personas que cambiaron y se fueron, excepto por ellos dos. Por años su hermano fue su amigo y compañero, aunque pelearan, discutieran, se enojaran e insultaran, al final compartían muchas más alegrías, juegos, bromas, travesuras, momentos de honor y armonía, sobretodo felicidad. Pero por cien solitarios años el había tratado en vano de reconstruir su vida, pero ya no más, su cuerpo no podía más, su corazón no podía con aquello, el sonido de las gaviotas en cada latido y el sonido vació de sus pasos solos haciendo el camino lo estaban matando.

_Necesito descansar…aunque…aunque…sea…por un momento…tal vez…debiera… debiera tan solo… cerrar los ojos….aye….tan solo….cerrar los ojos………_

Mientras cerraba los ojos un viejo recuerdo vino a él, como una ilusión con mucha luz, que lentamente se hacía más y más visible, hasta que casi podía tocarla. Su adar estaba en ese mismo claro, escondiendo el rostro semi embarazado, semi divertido; en tanto Celebrian, su naneth, se reía dulce y encantadoramente, Glorfindel por otra parte estaba en el suelo llorando a carcajada abierta, bajo la mirada de Erestor que no estaba seguro si reírse o simplemente quedarse imparcial. Celeborn sonreía disimuladamente mientras que Galadriel le reprimía duramente, por haberle dicho a Elladan que le tirara miel a él en venganza a la broma del caballo que su gemelo le había jugado. Una versión pequeña de Elladan perseguía, en círculos, a una versión suya de niño, riendo divertidamente y con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire, las lágrimas se estaban secando, cuando de pronto todo aquello dejó de existir, ya no estaba acostado en el piso, pero corriendo en círculo tras su gemelo, cubierto en miel, hasta que el otro elfling se volteó y con una sonrisa gigante le dijo: Te dije que te iba a esperar.

Fin

Antes que nada este fic esta dedicado a una persona que siempre voy a llevar en mi corazón:

Malco Arana, este fic va para usted, en español porque no he podido pasarlo al inglés y que esté lo suficientemente bien para publicarlo sin sentir que lo insulto, entonces mientras tanto mi versión, con todas las mejoras que me señaló y otras, en español. Gracias por su tiempo y su amor aquí, espero que donde quiera que esté lo pueda ver.

Hola! Ahora que ya dejé dedicado el fic, me muero de nervios, que no se que van a pensar de este fic, esta raro yo se, y alguien me va a matar por lo de Elladan…. También lo se. Tiene unos vacíos de tiempo pero por eso aclaro que no me estoy apegando a la línea de la historia de estos dos.

Lo hice porque me nació, no se, de hecho lo soñé, así como está allí y todo, me gusto y espero que alguien le guste también. Su versión original es el inglés, pero mi inglés es taaaan malo que me reservo hasta que alguien me lo traduzca bien, entonces lo hice en español y espero no haya quedado tan mal jejeje. Siempre estoy más que alegre de recibir crítica constructiva y sus comentarios que son muy bien recibidos. Espero les guste.

Denle al botoncito morado lindo de abajo que dice: Go!

4


End file.
